taiyou_no_iefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 28
Retreat 'is the 28th chapter of Taamo's Taiyou no Ie. Summary In the morning, Hiro gets ready to go on the retreat while Mao spaces out and wonders about Hiro and Radical going to the hot springs together. Then Mao gets an idea, and asks Hiro to sit down saying she will cast a protection spell on him for when he goes to meet Hina. He gets suspicious, but sits and closes his eyes anyway. Mao tempted to do ''things ''to him, restrains herself and begins to draw an eye on his forehead. Hiro noticing what she had done, gets angry and yells at her. Daiki comes into the room, and says to stop being noisy in the morning or else they are going to disturb the neighbors. Hiro shows Daiki what Mao drew, and compliments it saying it looks nice. Then Daiki asks Hiro if everything is going well with Hina, and Hiro replies yes. Daiki wonders where Mao would sleep if Hina came back. Mao interjects their conversation, and says that she will be going to her home soon, so they shouldn't worry. Hiro encourages her that she's almost there, and thanks them for helping his dream come true. Hiro begins to leave, wearing a hat to cover the doodle on his forehead. He looks at Daiki with an anxious look, and tries to tell him something, but hesitates, and instead says to take care of Mao and Croquette while he is gone. At school, Chihiro talks about Hiro and Radical going to the hot springs together with the same depressing feeling as Mao while they eat lunch outside. Chihiro notices that Mao's lunch always looks delicious, and she replies that Daiki made it this time. Chihiro didn't know Daiki could cook, and tells Mao that she wants to cook lunch too, and make something for Oda. She says she won't give up on him, and she will work harder, considering that a school trip to Kansai/Kobe is coming soon. Daiki knows that area well, so Mao comments that he could be mistaken for a tour guide. Mao heads back inside to her classroom, and tells Daiki that they are going to Kansai soon, and they should go together. He agrees, and Mao was going to talk about Chihiro but Mao changes her mind. But Daiki realizes it's about Oda, and tells her that he knows already because it's obvious. Mao then said she also noticed right away. Daiki responds by asking her if she noticed anything about him. Mao tries to figure it out but couldn't, so she guesses that his bangs grew out. Daiki gets irritated and retorts never mind. At the retreat, Sugimoto is amazed but Hiro and Fujita are not thinking that there would be much more to look at. When they look at the castle, the excited Sugimoto says that she's going to take a picture of the Aoba castle (built by Date Masamune) from every angle while Hiro notices that she is very interested in this whole trip. He then asks her if she wants to take a picure together. She gets shocked but she realizes that he meant her and Maa-kun (Date masamune). Hiro tells her that she likes Date Masamune a lot. They continue, and she invites Hiro to go to Matsushima, a place filled with Date Masamune areas, but he declines saying he has plans tomorrow. She wants to ask him if they could go back together then, but couldnt do it. They arrive at the Zuihouden stairs, and they seem like they go on forever. It starts to rain, and Hiro wonders what Mao and Daiki are doing right now. Mao and Croquette hurry home because of the heavy rain. Mao and Daiki eat dinner together, but Mao leaves to hold Croquette. Daiki says that he hates the rain, and Mao invites Daiki to come over, which Daiki protests against. Eventually, Daiki comes over and hugs Mao while it continues to rain. After going to the hotsprings in Sendai, and Fujita, Hiro and Sugimoto spend time together in a room. Fujita is drunk, so he sleeps in the bed. Sugimoto invites Hiro to come home with her, but Hiro rejects the offer. Sugimoto asks if Hiro is doing something with Mao, so Hiro explains that she was just going to visit her little sister. He tells Sugimoto that it is getting late, so they should both go and sleep. Sugimoto says that she will stay longer, because she wants to get to know Hiro more. Hiro remembers what Daiki said about how Daiki and Mao think Sugimoto likes him. Characters in Order of Appearance Quotes Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters